The Keep:Quests!
Overview We are large party containing over 50 members, dedicated to completing all of the available quests. We are open to anyone hosting quests, but they must start the quest after 8-16 hours of casting the quest scroll. Subscribers and people with gems willing to contribute pet quests are always welcome. If you are interested in joining, PM JoshDaEpic, whose User ID is 2abc0aba-114c-490a-ab23-9fc9edfbd0f3. Party Rules *'Introduce yourself. '''After joining, say hi in the chat and let us know a bit about yourself (especially if you have no profile text). Also, please post your User ID so we can add you to our private guild! *'Respect the quest queue''' and start quests soon (see above). And of course, be nice, have fun and show off the pets and mounts you've raised! Future Quests (Starting From 12/1/2016) Quests Queue (In Order): #Turtle (Falia) - Completed #Tyrannosaur - A - (Falia) - Completed #Octothulu - (Macowulf) - Completed #Hedgehog - (Falia) - Completed #Treeling (Phoenix) - Completed #Recidivate Part 3 (Falia) - Completed #Sheep (Phoenix) - Completed #The Feral Dust Bunnies (UNKNOWN) – Completed #Taskwoods Part 3 (UNKNOWN) - Completed #Snake (Agrinja) – Completed #Horse (Falia) - Completed #Monkey (Falia) - Completed #Marshmallow Slime (Falia) - Completed #Trapper Santa (JoshDaEpic) - Completed #Find the Cub (JoshDaEpic) - Completed #Cuttlefish (Falia) - Completed #Sloth (cTheDragons) - Completed #Cheetah (Falia) - Completed #Frog (Falia) - Completed #Snail (Falia) - Completed #Falcon (Falia) - Completed #Sheep (Falia) - Completed #Lunar Battle Part 3 (Chrislecool) - Completed #Sloth (Falia) - Completed #Find the Cub (Phoenix) - Completed #Cheetah (Phoenix) - Completed #Gryphon (Falia) - Completed #Hedgehog - (Falia) - Completed #Rock - (JoshDaEpic) - Completed #Dinosaur Pt. B - (JoshDaEpic) - Completed #Gryphon - (the jimmy 200) - Current #Lunar Battle Part 2 - (the blaze master 100) #Gryphon - (the jimmy 200) #Deer (Falia) #Rat (Falia) #Triceratops (Falia) Members (Alphabetical Order) *@mamba *acher *Aerasynthe (Leader) *Agrinja *Andi Elizabeth Bouton *Andrew Silbernagel *Arnulf *bloodwolf *BritneyMorgan *bscurf *Calvera *ceap02 *Chrislecool *connorsd *cTheDragons *death_rage123 *dromedan *Elliot *Falia (est) *fizzybunny5 *frankderosa *frostpond *Gillian *grandR *Happy Potato *jongx *JoshDaEpic *keshavshah *Kitteni *kitten_cute4 *Klarachuck *legendboss *Littleduders *Lorem *macowulf *madmage816 *Max.B *maxberlin *meowitsnatalia *Mica Jade Nithisuwan "The Dreamer" *Mr. Money �� ���������������������� *Netzpoet *nichellerain *Ougha *Phiphy *Phoenix *PinoyKid *quebone *slay *sophicorn_unicorn* *Sumosan *Super_Sophie *tamadralje *the blaze master 1000 *the jimmy 200 *White Rose *whitepanther *Yunz S (WillBeRightBackIn10) Challenges Questing Through November - November 2016 - 1 prize of 2 gems Questing Through December - December 2016 - 2 prizes of 3 gems each Questing Through January - January 2017 - 2 prizes of 4 gems each The Complete Habitica Players Challenge - December 2016 - 1 prize of 5 gems The Complete Habitica Players Challenge - January 2017 - 2 prizes of 5 gems each Challenge Winners QT = Questing Through QT November 2016 - Chrislecool QT December 2016 - grandR, Chrislecool QT January 2017 - CHPC = Complete Habitica Players Challenge CHPC December 2016 - kitten_cute4 CHPC January 2017 - The Fallen Questers' Crypt Brave adventurers who have died on a quest, inspired by the Pathfinders party wiki page. Category:The Armory Category:Parties